Despair
Thevir, also known as Despair '''is a tiefling druid/warlock, and the twin brother of Hope. '''Intro "I was a foundling floating on a lake, discarded and abandoned by a wretched woman who couldn’t bear the sight of such a hideous offspring. Until a group of drows found me, and took me in. Treated as one of their own, they taught me their druidic ways. They nurtured me, and love me in their own simplistic way. But those were not what I was yearning for. Years growing up under their stead, I searched for answers: who I am, what I am, and what is my purpose in this world. I ran away from the simple life of the swamps, and escaped to the precarious city of Waterdeep. There, I experienced what it’s like to be alone, confused, and afraid. I discovered that people like me are called tieflings, half-demons, hell-spawns, children of sin. People eyed me everywhere I turn, spitting on my path as I pass. It’s not long before a company of miscreants welcomed me in. I learned their ways, spoke their words, and they taught me how to use my quick-wits and sharp-tongue to my advantage. I took the title “Ghost Whisperer of Waterdeep” and offered my services to the miserable people who wanted to commune with their departed love ones. Of course, I have no ability to do such, but that never stopped people from paying me to do so. Eventually, the authorities discovered my sham, and after a serendipitous case of mistaken identity, I found out that I was not alone -I have a twin. Who looks exactly like me. If she was a man. With our paths finally crossed, we decided to venture on a quest to find our real parents. Which lead us to large castle north of Faerun. We infiltrated our mother's fortress, and with sheer, dumb luck, my sister and I manage to kill her. We escaped by jumping off the castle walls and we endured the cold, freezing waters of the moat and swam out of view. I winced in pain with my every step as my sister dragged me under the shadows of the forest. As we rest under the quiet and chilly evening, a low mist started gathering around us, growing closer and closer as we went deeper into the night. When the mist dissipated, we realized that we are not we’re supposed to be." Description Appearance Despair is a twenty-three year old tiefling. He has purple skin and platinum blonde hair, and yellow eyes. Personality Despair is arrogant and thinks highly of himself. A pathological liar and a psychopath, he has total disregard of other people's lives. The only person he ever cares about is his twin sister, Hope. Biography Early life Life as an adventurer First kiss of death Relationships and Affiliations Hope Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Daern's Instant Fortress Feats * Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters